Wangzhou
No one expects a Metal monster in the terracotta army, so enemies are easily caught off-guard by Wangzhou's attacks. He stands in the front row of the battle, draining the opponent's resources before they can reach the rest of the terracotta warriors. Role: Curser/Control Overview Wangzhou is a Metal monster whose main gimmick is stamina removal, which includes Curse, Drowned, and two 100% stamina removal moves. This is the best stamina remover in this meta (since he can Curse + Drowned + Nightmare, which can drain a lot of stamina and make enemies very vulnerable for at least 3 turns). Pros: *Cool trait *Good stats *Can remove enemies' stamina entirely without taking his own away. *3 Tortures, allowing him to deal decent damage *Low stamina cost on his stamina removal moves *Can also restore his allies' stamina *AoE Drowned + Team Stamina Regeneration Cons: *No single target moves that deal decent damage *Only has stamina drain as a deny (which is one of the worst forms of denial) Recommended Moveset 溺死王 Nìsǐ Wang (Drowned King) *Er Meng - (AoE 100% Stamina Removal + AoE Curse, 30s, 3 CD) *Er Zhe - (AoE 40 Special dmg + Drowned + Stamina Leak, 27s, 2 CD) *Tieh Zhou - (AoE 30 Special dmg + Nightmares + Team 50% Stamina Regain, 25s, 2 CD) *Zu Zhou / Er Ye (Single enemy 100% Stamina Removal + Team 50% Stamina Regain, 30s, 2 CD) / (AoE Drowned + Team Stamina Regeneration, 19s, 1 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Speed; 2 Speed, 1 Team Speed Counters *Stamina Regeneration monsters can take care of Wangzhou's stamina removal. iMigbo and Frosilka are great for this. *Deniers like Warmaster Sherezar and Zimnyaya can deny Wangzhou to bits. *Magic attackers like Gelotron and Devastress are great in countering him. *Mega Taunt monsters such as Koralle Brutalis, Dunn Ra, Clipeum, and Eisul are great in rendering Wangzhou's AoE moves less useful. *Wildbird is a good counter too. He can increase and restore his own stamina with Gubba nub nub doo rah kah which costs 0 stamina, and also applies Evasion to himself to evade the negative effects. To top it off, he can deal insane damage to Wangzhou and kill him quickly. Book Analysis Metal Being one of the fastest metal monsters is a good thing for this emperor. Focusing on the opponents' Stamina removes the worry of Artifacts when they can't do anything at all. He has little competition, the closest thing to the competition is Patient Cyber, who isn't as good as Wangzhou in denying. * Viability Ranking: SS+ (10/10) * Effectiveness: 10/10 * Comparison to Competition: 9.5/10 OVERALL RANKING: 9.8/10 Undead He is great in this book till you realize that they're two OP monsters here. Warmaster Ragnarok can give self Evasion while Warmaster Sherezar is faster than Wangzhou and can activate his cooldowns. Besides that, he has little competition. * Viability Ranking: SS+ (10/10) * Effectiveness: 9.5/10 * Comparison to Competition: 8.5/10 OVERALL RANKING: 9.3/10 Underworld Guess who's back? It's Warmaster Ragnarok. Besides him, that's it no more stiff competition for now. * Viability Ranking: SS+ (10/10) * Effectiveness: 9.5/10 * Comparison to Competition: 10/10 OVERALL RANKING: 9.8/10 Evil Legions Guess who's back again! It's Warmaster Ragnarok, but this time he brought in FRIENDS. Who are they? They are Patient Cyber, Jasastur, and Al Canine who are all better than Wangzhou. If you want a good denier, use Al Canine. Otherwise, use Wangzhou. * Viability Ranking: SS+ (10/10) * Effectiveness: 8/10 * Comparison to Competition: 8/10 OVERALL RANKING: 8.6/10 TOTAL OVERALL RANKING: 9.2/10 Fun Facts *Wangzhou is a reference to the terracotta warriors that "protected" the historical Chinese emperor Qin Shi Huang in the afterlife. *The reason why Wangzhou is a Metal type and uses Stamina Removal moves is because in the past Qin Shi Huang thought Mercury was the Elixir to Immortality so he drank it. It slowly killed him and when he died from mercury poisoning he was buried around mercury. Basically Metal > Mercury Stamina Removal > Mercury's effect on the body. Category:Metal monsters Category:Hardened Category:Status Caster Category:Premier monster Category:Denier Category:Evil Legions book Category:Undead book Category:Causes Curse Category:Solmonath book Category:Underworld book Category:Weodmonath book Category:Stamina removal users Category:Cause Drowned Category:Cause Nightmares